


Bubbling Water

by amuk



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Comedy, Community: 31_days, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That phrase brings back some memories, old and empty and better left forgotten. Only, Moko said it, and so she can't ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbling Water

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to make Kyoko misconstrue the word 'cute' and who better to do so than with Moko? 
> 
> Day/Theme: Feb 10 // “Cute”, by the way, means “fascinatingly ugly”

'It's a jumbled mess of words but somehow she still manages to decipher it. Manages to catch that mumbled half-breath escaping ten meters away, the awkward facial expression, the slight sigh that follows after.

 

"You can be cute sometimes."

 

And Kyoko shivers as they play in her head once more.

 

They told her that multiple times, didn't they? Those classmates of hers, trying to get to  _him_ \--she can't bear to think of him now, when confronted with all this. They would come in packs, like wild animals hunting for their prey, and bait her with shiny compliments.

 

"You're pretty." "You're nice." "Be our friend!"

 

They'd lay it on thick those first few weeks. There'd be corny jokes and shopping trips and lunches shared in parties of three. A small greeting in the morning, a so long after class, and mini-rants between tests. Sometimes, they'd share secrets, like how Nanase was afraid of water and Hana liked to take walks at midnight.

 

Then, when they think she's been caught, after spinning their web as tight and sticky as they could, they suddenly attacked--"GIVE US HIM! TELL US WHAT HE LIKES! HOW COULD SOMEONE AS PLAIN AS YOU BE WITH HIM?"

 

Another shiver, one darker and far more deadly, runs through her spine. Oh they did try to use her, didn't they? They'd to make her fall for a trick she already knew all too well about.

 

If only she could see them now--they would learn the true meaning of--

 

Kyoko pauses at this. It wasn't a herd of star-hungry girls who said it right now.

 

No, it was Moko and Moko is currently trying to escape through the back door, her face a slight shade of red and her feet striding swiftly in an attempt to get her the hell out of here.

 

Moko said it, maybe a bit grudgingly and forced, but--but nothing.

 

Moko said it! Moko!

 

"MOOKOOOOOO!" And this she thinks is what she should have felt all those years ago, this pleasant warmth that rises like bubbling water. "MOKO! I LOVE YOU!"

 

"NOOOOOO! GET AWAY!"


End file.
